dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Geisha
Lore Geisha are special courtesans, known for their distinct make-up and style of dress. Geisha are hired to perform various tasks, which include, but are not limited to, cooking, cleaning, debate, and entertaining. The kind of entertaining that the Geisha actually does varies from Geisha to Geisha. Some perform music, sing and dance, while others entertain by engaging in stimulating intellectual discussions. Some Geisha go as far as to offer their bodies to their clients. In many places, there is a misconception that this is all that Geisha do, that all Geisha are prostitutes, but this is not the case. Geisha are known for their elaborate costumes. Geisha, while entertaining others, wear colorful and delicate kimonos and obi. They paint their faces white with make-up, in accordance with traditional styles. Their hair is elaborately styled into a bun atop their heads, with hairpins, hair combs, and other items keeping it all in place. Most Geisha live in communal homes, known as ‘Okiya’. These homes are literal homes for Geisha, as well as a place of business, and school. Clients who wish to hire Geisha must make arrangements at the ‘Okiya’. Those who wish to become Geisha themselves must find training in the ‘Okiya’. The prestige and status of the Geisha appeals to many Bards and Geinoujin, who see the path as a Geisha as a way to perform for the wealthy, powerful and influential. The versatile Rogue sometimes become Geisha as well, to augment some of their other skills. Ninja sometimes become Geisha, as this allows them to get close to others. Requirements Gender: Female Alignment: Any Non-Lawful Skills: Perform (Any) 8 Ranks, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) 4 Ranks, Knowledge (Local) 4 Ranks Special: Must be given instruction by another Geisha in a communal school, known as an 'Okiya'. Class Features The Geisha’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (INT), Balance (DEX), Bluff (CHA), Craft (INT), Diplomacy (CHA), Disguise (CHA), Gather Information (CHA), Knowledge Local (INT), Knowledge & Royalty (INT), Listen (WIS), Move Silently (DEX), Perform (CHA), and Sense Motive (WIS) Skill Points at Each Level: 6 + INT Bonus Hit Die: d4 Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: A Geisha gains no proficiency with any weapons or armors. Geisha Knowledge: By virtue of entertaining various individuals, the Geisha picks up stray bits of useful information here and there. The Geisha may add her Geisha Levels to her Bard/Geinoujin Levels when making a Bardic Knowledge/Geinoujin Knowledge checks. Geisha Allure (Su): At 2nd Level, the Geisha gains the supernatural ability to charm an individual by simply looking at them. This ability works as the Charm Person spell. At 4th Level, the Geisha may use this ability twice per day. Sneak Attack: If the Geisha can catch an opponent when he/she is unable to defend him/herself effectively from an attack, the Geisha can strike a vital spot for extra damage. This ability works in exactly the same manner as a Rogue’s Sneak Attack. At 3rd level, the Geisha deals an extra 1d6 points of damage on Sneak Attacks. The Geisha’s Sneak Attack bonuses stack with any other Sneak Attack bonuses accrued by having levels in any other classes that grant the ability. Geisha Skills: Geisha, in order to properly entertain their hosts, develop a variety of skills. The Geisha, at 2nd, 3rd and 4th Levels, gains the Skill Focus feat for one of the following skills: Bluff, Craft, Diplomacy, Knowledge Local, Listen, Perform. Geisha Intuition: Geisha develop a special kind of intuition about others, by virtue of interacting in so many different ways with individuals from all over the world, from different social and economic strata. As a result, the Geisha may add her total Geisha levels as a miscellaneous bonus to all Gather Information and Sense Motive checks. Geisha Anonymity (Su): The Geisha, in constantly making an extraordinary effort to preserve her true identity, at 5th Level, becomes immune to detection spells, such as Detect Chaos/Evil/Good/Law and Detect Thoughts. Ex-Geisha Geisha who turn away from the path are not penalized in any way, though those Geisha who turn away from the path due to conduct reason are not likely to be hired as an entertainer.